It's not an It
by JenCollins1
Summary: Dean was happy, he finally had whole family but than one day it all changed leaving him alone with baby in his arms. But what happen when Angel of the Lord come to look after Dean? Will Dean open his heart again? Will Castiel be able to save Dean?


\- I'm sorry, Dean... - the doctor said in sad voice.

\- No, no... No! It can't be. She must to be alive! - Dean felt tears in his eyes.

\- We did everything we could. I'm sorry. - Doctor looked on broken Dean.

\- And the baby? is it alive? - Dean asked in little angry voice.

\- Yes, we got a chance to save the baby. She wanted us to save it. It's a girl. You can come and see her. - Doctor said with hope in his voice.

\- Why should I want to go to see the thing that killed my girlfriend?! That thing is the reason why she is dead. You should have saved her and leave that thing to die! - Dean lost it all.

Doctor didn't know what to say. He let Dean leave. He knew how hard it is to lose someone you love.

When Dean arrived at the bunker Sam was there.

\- Dean, i heard what happened... - Sam didn't finish his sentence because he saw how broken Dean is.

\- She died... - Dean whisper letting Sam hug him. - It was my fault. I let her come... I didn't save her... It is my fault, Sam. -

-It is not. She was a hunter. She knew the risk. You can't save everyone, Dean. That's life. - Sam hold Dean close.

Sam knew how hard it is. He lost Jessica. It killed a part of Sam.

\- And she choose to save that baby and die. and they did as she asked. they saved that damn baby. - Dean let out through tears.

\- Dean, every mother would choose to save her child. You need to go back to hospital and get it. She choose to give it to you because she knew that you will be the one who will take care of it. Dean, you can't leave the baby behind. - Sam looked deep in Deans eyes.

-You're right... -Dean stand up. - I need to take care of that baby. That is the only thing left from her. I need to go and get that baby.-

Sam watched Dean run back to his car and drive off to hospital.

-It will be hard for him. - Sam whispered with smile on his lips.

~ 3 years latter ~

\- Sam, i don't like working with that Angel. You know that I still don't believe in them, right?- Dean turned around to face Sam.

\- Dean, I know, but Cas is here to help. and you need to admit that he have helped you. - Sam said looking straight in Deans eyes.

\- Don't bring Ammy here. I didn't ask him to cure her from that fever. We could have go through it without his angel powers. - Dean cross his arms on his chest.

\- Dean, is everything he do wrong? He just want to help. - Sam let out long breath.

\- But haven't you thing about that, I don't want Help? - Dean said in annoyed tone.

\- Dean. - Sam put his hand through his hair.

The room filled with baby cries.

\- Great. You with your stupid argument wake up Ammy. - Dean rush to his bedroom to get little girl.

Ammy was sitting in the middle of the big bed and crying. Dean rush to her and take her in his arms.

\- Shhh. Dad is here. Nothing will hurt you. I'm here. - Dean hold her close to his heart.

Ammy looked up with tired eyes and simply looked in Deans eyes for couple seconds.

Dean kissed her forehead and smiled.

\- Lets go to the kitchen. I made dinner for us. and uncle Sam is here too. - Dean hold Ammy close and went to the kitchen where Sam was setting up the table.

\- Sam. Hi!- Ammy said still little tired.

\- Hi, Ammy. How did you sleep? - Sam said with smile on his lips, he loved that child like his own.

\- Good. - Ammy yawned and put her little head on Deans shoulder.

\- She's tired, Sam. Leave her alone. - Dean sit down with her in his lap.

\- Okay, okay. stop being so overprotective. - Sam said sitting down too.

\- Lets eat. - Dean start to feed Ammy.

Sam watch how much love Dean put in the simple task.

Ammy really know how to bring the soft side of Dean out.

\- Hello Dean, Sam. and Hello Ammy, you are so beautiful today. - Cas said walking in the kitchen.

\- Cas! - Ammy jump of Deans lap and run to the angel.

\- What the hell is he doing here? - Dean stand up in anger.

\- I asked him to come... - Ammy said in small voice close to tears.

\- Oh, baby... I didn't mean to scream at you. - Dean bend down to Ammy.

\- But you are angry... - Ammy said with tears in her eyes.

\- I'm not. I'm not angry at you. You just need to tell me that you invited him, okay? - Dean hold her little hands in his.

\- I'm sorry... - Ammy run into Deans arms and hugged him while started crying.

\- Oh, sweety. Please don't cry. You know that it is breaking my heart to see you crying... - Dean begged.

Ammy hugged him stronger.

\- Shhh... - Dean close his eyes and hold the little one close.

\- Can Cas stay? - Ammy whispered in Deans ear.

\- Of course. - Dean said kissing her forehead.

\- Yey. - Ammy said with big smile on her lips that made Dean smile too.

\- Castiel, please, sit down. - Dean said looking up.

\- Thank you, Dean. - Castiel looked straight in Deans eyes making Dean lost in Castiels blue ones.

Ammy let out loud laugh that made both man to stop staring at each other.

Ammy sit all evening with big smile on her lips. She played with Cas and Dean making them spend as much time together as possible.

\- It's time to go to sleep, baby. - Dean pulled her in his arms.

\- Can I get a bedtime story, please? -Ammy said while yawning.

\- Of course. - Dean smiled.

\- I want Cas to come too. - She said putting her tired head on Deans shoulder.

\- Okay. - Dean said looking at Cas.

They both put Ammy down in the bed. Dean laid down next to her and start playing with her hair. Cas stand by the door and watch Dean tell Ammy the bedtime story.

When Ammy have slept for at least five minutes Dean stand up and looked down at her dor another one minute to make sure that she is asleep.

\- She is asleep, Dean. Don't worry. - Cas said looking at Dean.

\- I know. I just don't want to lose her. - Dean said looking up at Cas.

\- And you won't. - Cas said.

\- And how do you know? - Dean said going closer to Cas.

\- Because i am an Angel of the lord. - Cas whispered lost in Deans eyes.

\- You could still be wrong... - Dean stepped closet to Cas lost in blue oceans.

\- I am not... you are... - Cas let out without breaking eye contact.

\- Why so sure? - Dean licked his lips.

and just for second Cas eyes travel down to Deans lips. He bite in his. Making Dean to look down at Cas lips.

Dean pulled Cas out of Ammy's bedroom and close the door only to push Cas against the wall next to them and put his lips on his.

Cas closed his eyes and answered the kiss. He have want this for so long.

Dean pulled his hand in Cas hair making the kiss deeper. Cas put his arms around Dean pulling him even closer.

They kept kissing for couple more minutes. Than Dean pushed him away.

\- You are fucking angel. Aren't you supposed to be innocent and all shits like that? - Dean said trying to get his breath back to normal.

\- I'm different. I have always been different. - Cas let out without wanting to lose Dean.

\- Why are you doing this to me? why Cas? - Dean said putting his head against wall.

\- Doing what? - Cas stepped closer to Dean.

\- Making me fall in love again... - Dean looked up with tears in his eyes.

\- It isn't wrong to fall in love, Dean. - Cas said putting hand through Deans hair.

\- But what if i lose you? - Dean asked letting tears run down his cheeks.

\- You won't. I am an angel, remember? I will always stay with you and Ammy. No matter what. I will stay. I can give up everything i have to just stay with you. - Cas said in soft voice.

\- why? - Dean asked though tears.

\- Because I love you, Dean Winchester. - Cas said pressing his lips against Deans making all worries disappear.


End file.
